Roci
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: While returning from a mission, Law and Baby 5 find an eight year old Roci whom they take back with them to base. Turns out that Roci is really Corazon's younger self and appears to have taken a liking to Law. [Crack-fic]


**Roci**

 **Title:** Roci  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** While returning from a mission, Law and Baby 5 find an eight year old Roci whom they take back with them to base. Turns out that Roci is really Corazon's younger self and appears to have taken a liking to Law. [Crack-fic]

* * *

The eight year old clung to Law's shirt, hiding behind him as the rest of the Donquixote Pirates stared at him. "Young Master, Law and I found this boy in the woods!" Baby 5 reported. "He said he has nowhere to go. Can he stay with us?"

Doflamingo crouched in front of Law, looking at the boy. The boy flinched and clung tighter to Law's shirt. "What's your name?" Doflamingo asked.

"R-Rocinante," He stuttered.

"I was right," Doflamingo stood up. "Looks like we have a time traveler,"

"T-Time traveler?" Roci asked.

"You're fifteen years in the future," Doflamingo told him.

"Future?" Roci questioned, confused.

"I'm Doflamingo," Doflamingo introduced. "That clown there is your future self—Corazon you're on fire again,"

Corazon had been so shocked at the appearance of Roci that his fingers had released his cigarette. The cancer stick landed on his coat and engulfed him in flames. He quickly rolled on the floor in an attempt at extinguishing them. It took a few minutes but finally the flames were put out.

Roci looked fearfully towards Corazon and the fire. "Law-niichan, is that really me?"

Everyone froze. "What did you call me?" Law asked.

"Law-niichan,"

"Behehehe!" Trebol laughed. "This is hilarious! I can't stop my snot from running!"

"Uhahaha!" Diamante joined in.

"Law-niichan, why are they laughing?" Roci asked, confused.

Every time Roci called him "Law-niichan," Law felt a pang of pain in his chest. Only one person called him big brother. _'Lami…'_

"We're laughing because Corazon, your future self, hates kids!" Diamante howled. "You hate them so much that you beat them and even tossed Law out the window a couple of times,"

"I don't want to hurt Law-niichan or Baby 5-neechan!" Roci claimed.

This declaration caused the two executives to laugh even harder. "Corazon, maybe you'll stop attacking them now,"

Corazon frowned and grabbed Law, tearing him from Roci's grip and threw the ten year old out the window. "AHHH!" Law screamed as he crashed into a pile of scrap metal.

"Law-niichan!" Roci ran outside and as he started to run down the stairs, he tripped and fell the rest of the way down. "Ow…"

"Roci!" Doflamingo rushed to see if Roci was alright.

Roci seemed fine and went to Law's side. "Law-niichan, are you okay?"

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Law growled, glaring at Corazon who was sitting on the railing, lighting another cigarette.

"Law-niichan…" Roci showed Law his big, glassy eyes brimming with tears. "You're going to kill me?"

The puppy eyes made Law feel guilty. "Fine, I won't kill him,"

XXX

"Roci's like a puppy," Doflamingo commented. "He follows Law everywhere,"

 _'I hate my life,'_ Corazon thought as he watched Roci reading some of Law's textbooks, asking Law what some of the words meant every few paragraphs. _'My younger self is going to ruin my mission—Law-niichan is a great big brother! Wait—what the hell am I thinking!?'_

"Corazon, what's wrong?" Doflamingo asked, noticing his brother's panicked look.

Corazon grabbed his notepad and pen and began to write down. **"The influences on my younger self is catching up to me!"**

"I don't see how that's a problem," Doflamingo said. "Look how happy you are,"

Corazon swiftly grabbed Law by his head and walked towards the window. As he was about to throw Law out, he suddenly put him down. "I can't do this to Law-niichan…" He mumbled. His eyes widened at the fact that he _spoke_ and used the honorific "niichan" when he addressed Law.

Law smirked but suddenly broke into a fit of coughs. He fell to his knees and looked at the hand that he had used to cover his mouth with. It had some blood on it. "Law-niichan!" Both Corazon and Roci called in worry.

XXX

"Wah!" Roci cried. "Law-niichan's sick!"

Corazon looked to his older brother. "We need to cure Law-niichan!" He couldn't stop himself from saying that or sounding panicked.

"We're doing the best we can," Doflamingo told him. "We managed to track down the Op-Op Fruit but I want the eater to give me immortality…"

"So you wanna watch your family die before your eyes?" Corazon asked him angrily. "Doffy, Law's sick! He needs that Devil Fruit! He already has medical knowledge so he can operate on himself!"

"Alright, we'll steal the Op-Op Fruit and Law will eat it," Doflamingo sighed.

"You hear that, Law-niichan?" Roci asked. "You're gonna get better soon!"

"If I survive that long," Law mumbled.

Corazon grabbed Law and shook him. "DON'T DIE ON ME LAW-NIICHAN!"

XXX

A few days later, they had acquired the Op-Op Fruit. Corazon grabbed Law and shoved it down his throat. The next day, Law was cured of his White Lead Disease. Roci hugged Law happily. "Law-niichan is okay!"

"I'm so glad!" Corazon cried, hugging Doflamingo. "I thought Law-niichan was gonna die, Doffy! I thought I was gonna lose my favorite big brother,"

"It's alright now, Corazon," Doflamingo patted his back. "Wait—favorite big brother!?"

"Favorite non-related big brother," Corazon corrected himself. "I thought he was gonna succumb to the disease!"

"I'm fine now so Roci can you stop hugging me so tight?" Law asked. "I'm struggling to breathe,"

And so Roci never returned to his time. Everyone was fine with that. Somehow, Corazon was still able to contact the Marines despite his younger self not joining them. They just blamed it on the world's logic. Corazon was never able to bring himself to let Doflamingo get captured so instead he begged Sengoku to get permission to offer him the position of Shichibukai. And everyone lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
